1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for attaching objects within a bed of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system, with associated methods and apparatus, for anchoring and/or positioning a camper within the bed of a truck.
2. The Relevant Technology
In recent years, developing trends have lead to the creation of increasingly larger vehicles, such as larger and more powerful pickup trucks. Truck power and dimensions have increased, thereby allowing individuals to move heavier loads over greater distances. Individuals may move a greater quantity of work equipment and supplies, while also towing more recreational equipment and materials. Specifically, with the increased towing power available with newer pickup trucks, individuals may tow larger boats, trailers, and the like. Furthermore, with the ability to move larger cargo loads, many individuals are turning to larger campers that may be loaded within the bed of a pickup truck for their recreational needs.
Typically, a bed mounted camper provides an individual with a secure and mobile dwelling so that the individual, and their family and friends, may enjoy the xe2x80x9coutdoorsxe2x80x9d without the need to be tied to one particular fixed temporary dwelling, such as a motel or hotel. The use of a camper, therefore, gives many individuals a sense of freedom to explore the natural beauties of the world, while limiting the need to xe2x80x9crough itxe2x80x9d. In this way, individuals are able to maintain some of normal amenities associated with their homes, such as cooking appliances, heating, sleeping accommodation, running water, and the like, while experiencing some aspects of xe2x80x9croughing itxe2x80x9d in the great outdoors.
Bed mountable campers come in a variety of sizes ranging from smaller lightweight campers to the larger heavier campers that weigh approximately 5000 lbs or more. Normally, conventional tie-down assemblies are used to secure a bed mountable camper within the bed of the vehicle. Each tie-down assembly typically includes a turnbuckle, or similar device, which is attached to the camper. In general, each tie-down assembly extends from the truck to a connector point on the camper, typically at the camper""s corners. By positioning the tie-down assemblies in close proximity to the corners of the camper, greater stability is given to the camper which reduces the road and wind action that acts to urge the camper away from the truck bed as the truck travels along a road.
Although the positioning of the tie-down assemblies alleviates some of the effects of road and wind action, generally, the camper may still move laterally or side-to-side within the bed of the truck. Lateral movement of the camper may result in significant damage to the truck. For example, since the inclusion of a camper within the truck bed raises the center of gravity of the truck-camper combination, if the camper is allowed to move laterally, the wind and road action may cause the camper to tilt causing significant torque and force moments on the tie-down assembly. Such lateral movement, and associated torque and force moments, may further result in the camper becoming at least partially disconnected from the truck and damaging the sides of the truck.
Various types of tie-down assemblies are known within the art that attempt to combat the force and torque moments that are applied on the camper by road and wind action. One type of available tie-down assembly, having an anchor member, which is secured to the bed of a truck, and a selectively removable, self-tension bracket member coupling with a turnbuckle attached to the camper, is available. The bracket member is rotatable about the anchor member and can be removed in one predetermined position but cannot become detached when a tensioning force is being applied through the turnbuckle. This type of tie-down assembly helps to reduce the effects of torque and force moments on the tie assembly. It is also important, however, that the tie-down assembly be securely anchored to the body of the truck, specifically to one or more of the load bearing members of the truck, by an anchoring device or assembly. The configuration of conventional tie-down assemblies is unable to meet this need.
There are numerous anchoring assemblies that may be used to retain a camper within the bed of a truck. For example, one type of anchoring assembly uses two front-end tie-down assemblies that are anchored near each side of the front wall of the bed of a truck. The mounting bracket for the front and rear tie-down assemblies usually include a substantially flat plate with a number of threaded holes therethrough. The plate is positioned between the rear wall of the cab and the front wall of the truck bed and extends a short distance beyond the sides of the truck bed. A number of bolts are passed through the front wall of the truck bed and are matted within the threaded holes in the plate. The extension of the plate beyond the sides of the truck bed allows a turnbuckle or similar device to be attached thereto, and hence a camper may be connected to the bed of a truck. The rear tie-down assemblies of the anchoring assembly are typically anchored at each sidewall of the bed of a truck near the tailgate or at each side of the rear bumper. These types of anchoring devices provide horizontal and vertical securing of the tie-down assembly.
Another type of anchoring assembly uses two elongate anchoring members that are sized to extend from one side of a truck to the other. The anchoring members include flanges that connect to the truck frame as the anchoring members are located beneath the truck bed and beneath the outer walls of the truck bed. In this type of anchoring assembly, therefore, each anchoring member is connected to the frame of the truck beneath the truck bed while allowing the ends of each anchoring member to extend beyond the sides of the truck. Located at the ends of each anchoring member is a hook or eyelet that allows a turnbuckle to connect the camper to the anchoring member. In this way the camper is retained within the truck bed. This type of anchoring assembly, however, has many problems.
As discussed above, the anchoring member extends a distance beyond the sides of the truck so that attachment of the turnbuckle between the camper and the anchoring member does not damage the exterior of the truck. As each turnbuckle is tightened to retain the camper within the truck bed, however, the portions of the anchoring member that extend from the truck frame beyond the sides of the truck begin to flex under the applied force. The tightening of the turnbuckle applies a significant torque moment to the anchoring members. Over time, the anchoring members may bend, become incapable of securely retaining the camper within the truck bed, or break.
To attempt to overcome some of these problems, elongate anchoring members are fabricated from larger elements that cause a resulting increase in the overall weight of the anchoring members. The increased weight makes the anchoring member more difficult to install and remove and adds to the purchase cost of the anchoring member. Furthermore, in a number of newer trucks, the truck""s gasoline tank is positioned between the elements of the truck frame and extends below the lower surfaces of the truck frame. Consequently, the anchoring members described above may not connect to the truck frame at the desired points, thereby preventing the camper from being securely contained within the truck bed.
Another type of anchoring assembly attempts to solve the above-described problems with the elongated anchoring member by having two separate anchor members, one for each side of the truck. Each anchoring member includes a bracket that may be secured to the truck frame and an elongate member that extends beyond the side of the truck. Extending from the elongate member towards the underside of the truck bed is a bracing member that provides extra rigidity to the anchoring member. The bracing member limits the torque moments applied to the elongate member as a turnbuckle, connected between the end of the elongate member and the camper, is tightened. Unfortunately, as the turnbuckle is tightened the bracing member is forced upward toward the underside of the bed of the truck, and in some situations, tends to detach the bed from the truck frame. In this case, the anchoring assembly typically is fabricated from large elements that may have sufficient strength to resist the torque moments applied by the turnbuckle. Again, this results in heavier anchoring assemblies that are difficult to install and remove, and expensive to purchase.
In addition to the above-recited problems, none of the above-described anchoring assemblies assist with positioning the camper during installation. During installation, typically, the camper is loaded into the bed of the truck using a crane, forklift, or by reversing the truck bed under an elevated camper. No matter the manner by which the camper is located within the truck bed, the camper must be centered within the bed of the truck so as to displace the camper""s weight accurately and evenly over the rear axle of the truck. This procedure may take a great deal of time, considering the weight of the camper and the equipment used to install the camper. In an attempt to assist an individual with positioning the camper, various types of aids have been used to align the camper in the correct position. One common example are pieces of wood. Unfortunately, the pieces of wood may move during installation and cause inaccurate positioning of the camper. Additionally, a number of large pieces of wood are difficult to store for future use. Alternatively, an individual may mount a number of triangular shaped brackets in the truck bed to guide the camper into the desired location. The triangular shaped brackets are typically fixed in place and may not be removed. Consequently, the triangular shaped brackets impair the usability of the truck bed when the camper is removed since they extend upwardly away from the truck bed and interfere with any object that is to be placed therein.
It would be an advance, therefore, to provide a system, methods, and associated assemblies to both anchor and position a camper securely within a truck bed. Furthermore, although some of the previously described anchoring or tie-down assemblies reduce the lateral motion of the camper caused by road or wind action, none of the above-described assemblies substantially completely eliminate lateral movement of the camper caused by road and wind action. Additionally, it would be an advance to provide a system that is lightweight, easy to use, and securely retains and positions a camper within a truck bed while substantially allowing the truck bed to be used, as needed when the anchoring and positioning assemblies are not required and the camper is removed from the bed of the truck. Furthermore, it would be an advance to provide a system that both securely retains a camper within a truck bed, while accurately positioning the camper in the correct location of the truck bed as the camper is installed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system that assists with positioning a camper within a truck bed while limiting the lateral movement of the camper under the influence of wind and road action.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for securely anchoring an object within a bed of a truck in an easy and effective manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system that allows the truck bed to be effectively used when the camper is removed from the truck bed.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system that securely attaches to one or more load bearing members of the truck while limiting the force and/or torque moments that may be applied to the system for anchoring and/or positioning a camper within the bed of a truck during use.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a system that is capable of anchoring a camper within the bed of a truck, while also guiding the camper within the bed of the truck during installation of the camper.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. These and other features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a system for anchoring and/or positioning a camper within a bed of a truck having a load bearing member is provided. The system includes an anchoring assembly attached to the truck, a positioning assembly also connected to the truck, and a tie-down assembly to interconnect the camper with the anchoring assembly. The anchoring assembly is configured to be mountable to the load bearing member of the truck through the bed of the truck. The anchoring assembly includes a mounting bracket, a guide plate, and a support bracket that are attached one to another by way of one or more fasteners and protrusions. The guide plate is configured to receive a stabilizing bar therein. Disposed through the guide plate are a number of holes that allow the guide plate to be mounted to the bed of the truck, while allowing the support bracket to be mounted to the guide plate. The support bracket is configured to be mountable to the load bearing member of the truck through the bed of the truck.
The system for anchoring and positioning a camper within a bed of a truck includes a positioning assembly that is configured to guide the camper within the bed of the truck during installation of the camper, while also preventing lateral movement of the camper when the camper is in use. The positioning assembly includes a front roller assembly and a rear roller assembly. The front roller assembly includes a bracket that is configured to mount to the guide plate of the anchoring assembly, or alternatively to the stabilizing bar. A roller body is rotatably attached to the bracket. The roller body has a generally tapered first end that guides the camper into the correct position within the bed of the truck during installation. The rear roller assembly includes a roller body, a fixed body, and a locking assembly. The roller body has a similar configuration to the roller body of the front roller assembly. The fixed body is rotatably engaged with the front roller assembly and is mountable to the bed of the truck. The locking assembly is configured to mount the roller body and the fixed body to the bed of the truck.
The tie-down assembly includes an elongated turnbuckle having a first end attached to the camper and a second end that is connected to the mounting bracket of the anchoring assembly.
It will be appreciated that the system or anchoring and/or positioning a camper of the present invention may be securely mounted to the load bearing member of the truck through the bed of the truck in a similar manner as that described above. In particular, the configuration of the system for anchoring and/or positioning a camper within the bed of a truck of the present invention substantially eliminates the torque moments that are traditionally applied to existing anchoring assemblies that are mountable below the bed of the truck.